


Empty Bed Blues

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy jerked awake, panic coiling in her belly. She was in a strange bed, in a strange room. She was naked.





	Empty Bed Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillianmmalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/gifts).



> This started as a drabble but I added sexytimes. :)

Peggy jerked awake, panic coiling in her belly. She was in a strange bed, in a strange room. She was naked.

Then images of last night flashed before her.

She smiled.

She knew exactly where she was. At Daniel’s house, in Daniel’s bed.

Sadly, though, no Daniel in sight.

She stretched like a cat, arms and legs at full extension. Then she moaned. She was sore in places she forgot she’d had, muscles tight from lack of use now getting used. 

Her smile widened.

She went in search of Daniel. Hoping to use those muscles again. And again. And again.

\--------

She found him in the bathroom, sitting on a red metal folding chair in the walk-in shower, an ivory-colored soap bar in his hand. On the tile next to him was a handheld showerhead, and propped up against the back of the shower were two wooden crutches.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked, voice raised over the sound of the shower.

He turned his head. “Uh. Sure.” He started to stand but she shook her head.

“Stay.”

He looked embarrassed to be sitting. Why would he be embarrassed? As she had come to expect from Daniel Sousa, he was faced with an obstacle and came up with the perfect solution: a folding chair, which was designed to hold up in a variety of weather, including rain, and store away when not being used. 

She moved slowly toward him, a sashay of sorts, exaggerating her hip movement. It brought a smile to his face and a softness to his brow, which was her intention.

Using his shoulders for balance, she straddled his lap, lowering herself until her hips were nearly touching his. She wanted to be up far enough to hopefully not put too much pressure on his stump, then realized the advantage, considering where her core and his were situated.

“This okay?” she asked.

He huffed out a laugh. “Yeah. More than okay.”

“Let me know if my weight becomes too much.”

“I can handle you, Peggy.”

“Yes, I know you can, especially after last night.”

She detected a hint of flush on his cheeks and, if she wasn't mistaken, a bit of pride.

“I do admit that I am sore, though,” she said.

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t you dare apologize. I look forward to being sore again.”

She kissed him then, a deep, lingering kiss, as though they had all the time in the world. It wasn't true, of course -- they were due in at the office soon -- but she had no desire to pick up the pace. From his enthusiasm, she thought, neither did he.

Breathless, she pulled back from the kiss, unable to keep a wide smile from curling her lips. He matched hers with a wonderful smile of his own. It was as if they both thought at the same time that they were finally here. Finally where they were destined to be.

She rose from his lap and kneeled in front of him. She had no idea how far along he was with his shower, but he didn’t stop her when she took the soap from him. Rubbing the bar between her hands, she created a lather and spread the bubbles over his chest, her fingers pressing lightly into his wet skin. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, then down each arm.

He closed his eyes, his breathing steady but well on its way to being labored. As she leisurely moved her hands across his chest again and down to his abdomen, it was difficult not to see the effect she was having on him. But the idea was not to arouse him. Well, perhaps it was, but what she wanted more than that was the intimacy. Being able to touch him this way, as she had thought about for some time, was a luxury she wanted to indulge as often as possible.

With the soap, she created a lather again, then smoothed it over his good leg, up one side of his shin and down the other, even giving his foot attention. She marveled at the tautness of the muscles in his leg, a leg that took the brunt of supporting his body weight with every step. She then slid her hands up past his knee, swirling the bubbles around his thigh, her knuckles brushing against his growing erection. His sudden intake of breath made her smile. But again, sex was not her intention. She wasn’t sure she could engage in it this morning anyway.

More lathering, then her hands lightly touched the top of his other thigh, steering clear of the myriad scars on his stump. 

“Peggy, you don’t have to…”

“You’re right, I don’t. I want to.” She looked up at him, waiting until he met her gaze. “Promise me you'll tell me if it hurts.”

He nodded, seemingly too tongue-tied to speak, and his eyes closed. She avoided the bottom of the stump, knowing that would likely be the most sensitive, and concentrated her efforts on his upper thigh. Gently, she ran her fingers over his mottled and knotted skin, watching as the redness faded with her touch, then immediately returned. She looked up, searching his face for any sign of pain, then smiled as she realized pain was the last thing on his mind. 

His eyes fluttered open, and what she saw there was love and, of course, arousal. But mostly what she saw was gratitude. What she had hoped had been accomplished: His physical scars were of no matter to her. They never were and never will be. And he understood that.

His hands cupped her face, lightly pulling at her to rise up on her knees. She did, and his lips slammed over hers in a kiss more intense than any they had shared. His skin was slippery from the soap, but that did not stop her from covering as much of it with her hands as she could.  
The kiss resolved itself, both of them needing to breathe but more importantly, to calm their desires. He seemed to sense that sex was not a possibility, though his face showed no disappointment.

“I suppose we should finish showering,” he said, picking up the showerhead.

“I will shower at Howard’s.” She stood, getting out of his way so he could wash off the suds left on his body. “Could you drop me off on the way in?”

He nodded. “Want me to wait for you?”

“No, I’ll take one of Howard’s cars.”

With a sadness she wasn’t expecting, she thought about how difficult this was going to be, separating their personal and professional lives. They shouldn’t arrive at the office at the same time in the same vehicle. They shouldn’t give any indication that they were together.

He seemed to sense her apprehension, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. “We’ll figure it out, Peg. We’re a wonderful team, remember?”

With a nod, she said, “Yes, we are.”

Seeing he was done with the showerhead, she turned off the water.

“I was thinking…” She paused, suddenly shy. “Perhaps I can pack a bag for tonight. Just in case?” Was it too presumptuous that he would want her here again? Her fears were allayed with his bright smile.

“I think that’s a good idea. And we don’t have to…” He looked at her hesitantly, the remaining words unsaid, though she knew exactly what he meant.

“That’s several hours from now, so don’t count it out.” She locked eyes with his. “Besides, there are other activities we can do. Something tells me I have yet to see all of your… talents.”

That pulled the smile from him she wanted. 

“I am a pretty talented guy,” he said.

“Yes, you are.” She left the shower and dried off the water she got on her legs and arms.

He grabbed the crutches and flawlessly rose from the chair. It was a long-practiced move that came naturally to him, and for a reason she couldn’t pin down, seeing it made her heart flutter.

He glanced at her, his look questioning, but she simply gave him a smile. His expression softened and he made his way out of the shower, taking the towel from her hand.

She walked out of the bathroom, leaving him to finish getting ready and making her way into his bedroom. The floor was covered with various pieces of clothing, and she picked up all of it, piling them on the bed to sort.

Looking at the disheveled state of the sheets, she smiled. The prospect of never having to get into a lonely, empty bed again filled her with some apprehension, as it had been quite a while since she had shared a bed -- or her life, for that matter -- with a man. But mostly, it filled her with a contentment she had not felt in so long. Far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by Empty Bed Blues, sung by Bessie Smith in the 1920s:
> 
> I woke up this morning with a awful aching head  
> I woke up this morning with a awful aching head  
> My new man had left me, just a room and a empty bed
> 
> Bought me a coffee grinder that's the best one I could find  
> Bought me a coffee grinder that's the best one I could find  
> Oh he could grind my coffee, ‘cause he had a brand new grind
> 
> He's a deep sea diver with a stroke that can't go wrong  
> He's a deep sea diver with a stroke that can't go wrong  
> He can stay at the bottom and his wind holds out so long
> 
> He knows how to thrill me and he thrills me night and day  
> Oh he knows how to thrill me, he thrills me night and day  
> He's got a new way of loving, almost takes my breath away
> 
> Lord he's got that sweet somethin' and I told my girlfriend Lou  
> He's got that sweet somethin' and I told my girlfriend Lou  
> From the way she's raving, she must have gone and tried it too
> 
> When my bed get empty make me feel awful mean and blue  
> When my bed get empty make me feel awful mean and blue  
> My springs are getting rusty, sleeping single like I do
> 
> Bought him a blanket, pillow for his head at night  
> Bought him a blanket, pillow for his head at night  
> Then I bought him a mattress so he could lay just right
> 
> He came home one evening with his beret way up high  
> He came home one evening with his beret way up high  
> What he had to give me, make me wring my hands and cry
> 
> He give me a lesson that I never had before  
> He give me a lesson that I never had before  
> When he got to teachin' me, from my elbow down was sore
> 
> He poured my first cabbage and he made it awful hot  
> He poured my first cabbage and he made it awful hot  
> When he put in the bacon, it overflowed the pot


End file.
